


Just lay down and I'll take care of you

by AspiringFanficWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaker Tony Stark, Caretaking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFanficWriter/pseuds/AspiringFanficWriter
Summary: Just some fluff





	Just lay down and I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for my mother last Christmas and I was never actually planning on posting it, but after Endgame I just needed something so here it is.

The cold reminds Steve of many things, and most of the things it reminds him of are less than pleasant. It reminds him of when he was younger, when he was the small and skinny kid that always got sick. Every winter he would struggle through pneumonia or some other dangerous illness, struggling to breathe and always wondering if it would be the last winter he would ever experience again. Bucky would always run himself ragged with work to earn enough money for medicine and no matter how many times Steve tried to convince his best friend he didn't need to exhaust himself and spend nearly all the money on medical expenses for him he would never listen. And if Steve called him out on not listening to what he was saying he'd usually point out how Steve also never listens when it comes to taking care of himself. Which was true, but still...

The snow that whizzes left and right brings back painful memories of the war. Specifically the day he lost Bucky... How Steve hadn't been fast enough to reach out to him. Buckys screams still haunt him most nights and it hurts just as much every time. Even when he had nothing he had Bucky... And even though he's come to accept that both his old life and friends are gone, it still hurts.  
He still remembers when he crashed the plane into ice to save everyone else. How the freezing water and ice surrounded him, taking away his ability to move--to breathe. How the ice felt like knives in his chest and his body kicking into survival mode made him frantic and panicky. But most of all he remembers his conversation with the woman he loved--Peggy Carter... How their scheduled date never happened, how her voice was filled with hurt and sorrow even though she spoke of teaching him how to dance. His last words was promising her not to step on her toes before the line between them cut and he was brought underwater. 

All of these thoughts was running through Steve Rogers head like a tornado of thoughts sweeping over inside his brain. Making everything else fade away into the backround. "Is everything alright Captain Rogers?" A sudden voice startled Steve out of his thoughts in an instant as he looked around his room confused, momentarily forgetting the A.I inside the tower. "I'm fine." He says almost automatically. "Are you certain? In the last 48 hours you've consumed roughly 450 calories and are showing signs of minor dehydration, as well as an increase in both blood pressure and temperature--would you like me to continue?" If it was possible for an A.I to sound concerned, Jarvis certainly seemed to be. "No, as I said I'm fine. Just a little tired." Steve replied lamely. While it was true that he wasn't feeling 100% he didn't want to burden anybody with it, besides he was pretty sure the serum would take care of it within no time. "If you say so," Jarvis again managed to have make it seem as if there was emotion in his voice, this time he sounded unconvinced. "But I would highly recommend that you eat something considering your increased metabolism." Steve wasn't hungry, his appetite had left him in the last 2 days but he knew Jarvis was right so he made a move to get up from his bed which he had been sitting on. As he stood up dizziness hit him like a truck and he instantly sat down. He passed it off as being because of not eating enough but a nagging feeling in his gut told him that it wasn't the only reason. Not only was the dizzy spell uncomfortable but it had also made him aware of a dull ache in his temples as he rubs his head. Steve sighed as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen only to be slightly surprised at who was already there. "Oh hey Capsicle." It wasn't too unusual to see him in the kitchen considering that was where he usually was if he wasn't down in the lab working on something day and night. Steve rolled his eyes at the 'nickname' but instantly regretted it when it made a headache he hadn't really been aware of worse. He groaned softly, almost involuntary and Tony raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Steve pushed past him and quickly put together some plain oatmeal and sat down on the kitchen table to eat. Well eating was a strong word, more like pushing it around with his spoon while occasionally taking the smallest bites possible. Tiny felt... what was it? Worry? Nah that can’t be—Not for Captain America of all people. Right? Jumping off his train of thoughts Tony decided to rely on his usual witty commentary. “Oatmeal, really? Geez you really are an old man.” Steve didn’t answer and instead of saying anything he only glared. Certainly unusual to see Cap in such a sour mood Tony felt that feeling again in his chest and stomach but continued to ignore it. “You know, since it’s Christmas soon and all it wouldn’t hurt to at least pretend like you’re a little happy.” Steve mumbled something under his breath but it was too quiet for Tony to hear whatever he had said. Not wanting to be ignored any longer—especially when he had work to do, Tony walked out of the kitchen to head down into his lab. Muttering a quiet “Someone stepped out of the wrong side of the bed...” before exiting—leaving Steve alone to poke at the bowl of oatmeal in silence. 

The sweet silence made it so much easier to think while he worked on improvements to Jarvis, until that silence was broken by the very thing he was working on. “Sir, Captain Rogers is in need of assistance in the kitchen.” Tony scoffed. “He’s a big boy, I’m sure he can take care of himself. Besides I’m busy on improving YOU, so I’d prefer to finish.” He answered without stopping working on writing new codes. “While I am flattered, Captain Rogers has passed out and seems to be having a nightmare. His temperature is higher then normal indicating a fever and his resting heart beat is significantly increased. He’s at risk of accidentally harming himself and since you are the only other person in the tower at this moment I would strongly advise you to help.” Tony frowned at the information he had just been given. It was hard to believe Steve was possibly sick considering he had the super solider serum running through his veins. And the very fact that the serum was supposed to protect him from things like that made Tony’s stomach turn and at this point it was just wasted energy if he were to continue pretending he wasn’t worried about his teammate—his friend, he only had so many after all and he cared about them. Without another word Tony got up leaving his work unfinished in favor of walking back to the kitchen. 

Before Tony had even entered he heard coughing with whimpering in between. Upon entering he picked up his pace when he saw that Steve was on the floor flailing about. “Hey, hey calm down big guy.” Oh god, Tony really wasn’t great with the whole comforting others thing. Which he was so graciously reminded of when the only comfort he was bringing was an awkward hand on the Captains shoulder all the while his mind was blank on what to do and say next. Of course he remembered what Jarvis has said but the only experience he’s ever had with this type of thing has been from Pepper after he’s had a night full of drinking. Especially considering his parents were never really around to take care or comfort him when he was young, even when he would tell his father he wasn’t feeling well or needed someone’s shoulder to cry on the only thing his father would say was ‘Suck it up or go to your mother, I’m busy.’ He was always busy and his mother was almost never at home, usually she would be at some sophisticated party with potential businesses partners—thus she was never there either. The only one who would ever be there if it was possible was the family butler: Edwin Jarvis. But even then after a while Tony started sucking it up and stopped seeking help and comfort in others, so he doesn’t really remember how you’re supposed to take care of someone. But a small whimper and a hoarse voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Howard...?” Tony bit his lip. He had mistaken him for his father. He felt a stab in his chest at the reminder of his father yet again but pushed it away as he realized that Steve might be delusional if he thought he was Howard. “No, not Howard. Tony Stark remember? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and all around pain in your ass?” A small smile played on his lips but the worry didn’t disappear even with his usual jokes. Steve shifted uncomfortably on the floor and groaned in pain. “Tony... yeah I remember.” Tony tried pulling Steve up from the floor but after trying for nearly two minutes he realized that he was far too heavy to lift him by himself. “Hey Steve, you need to help me here... Can you try and get up?” Tony tried to speak with a soft and reassuring tone but it came out a bit more demanding and impatient then he had intended. Steve nodded and tried to get up, and with the help of Tony he managed to get on his feet. He looked a bit wobbly where he was standing so Tony put one hand on his back and held Steve’s arm with the other to help keep him upright and prevent him falling on the floor yet again.

It felt as if the world was spinning when Steve stood and all he wanted to do was to lay down. Anywhere really—even the floor, he felt that dizzy. He tried to lower himself back down but a pair of hands kept him upright. “Oh no you don’t—it was hard enough getting you up once, I’d rather not do it again.” The voice was very familiar but his mind seems to get fuzzy and all messed up every five minutes. “But I...” The words trailed off as my mouth refused to utter anything else. “Yeah, no. The couch is right over there, okay? You can lean on me and I’ll help you get over there.” Steve felt safer hearing the words being said by that voice, he felt like he could trust him but was a bit unsure who it was considering his vision was unfocused and bleary. He felt his legs move slowly but didn’t know how far he walked before he felt himself falling on something soft. Letting out a small sigh as he sank deeper into what felt like the softest surface he’s been on in a while. He felt a rush of cold through his body as he started shivering. The thought of drowning under ice in freezing water passed through his confused mind and he felt himself panicking as he struggled with getting enough air into his lungs.  
Watching Steve trembling and shivering as he gasped for air between small sobs made Tony’s breath catch in his throat. For a moment he just stood there wondering what the hell to do but fortunately his thought process quickly came back and he didn’t wait another second before jumping into action. “Jarvis, turn the temperature up!” He heard a clear “Yes, sir.” Right before feeling a breeze of warm air sweeped over him. “Jarvis, where are the blankets at?” “In the bottom shelf corner to your left.” Tony fumbled slightly with pulling out the fuzziest blanket in the stack as the growing worry increases throughout his body. He was pretty sure Steve was having some kind of panic attack or something and having experienced several attacks himself he understood how bad it could be, probably even more so when you’re not feeling that well. Approaching the still shaking and gasping Captain, Tony threw the blanket over his friends body in hope of helping with the shivering. When Steve still didn’t seem to calm down Tony sat down beside him and stroked his back with his hand in smooth comforting circles. Steve was mumbling words like ‘cold’ and ‘ice’ in small cries of distress. “Hey, hey it’s okay... You’re okay, nothing bad is happening. Just take it easy and calm down...” The words left his mouth before he had time to process what he was saying but it seemed to be a good thing because Steve visibly calmed down a little. Still not completely calm though, Tony kept stroking Steve’s back until he was completely calm. After an unknown amount of time had passed Steve was finally completely calm. He shifted a bit and opened his eyes, blinking away some tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes. His irises going left and right but not focusing on anything before landing on Tony. Squinting slightly Steve just stared at him for a long while before saying anything. But when he finally did say something, it wasn’t exactly what Tony expected. “Bucky?... I-I can’t find Bucky, where is he?” Steve asked blearily with a tone of desperation and fear. Tony bit his lip not really knowing what he was supposed to say. Trying to figure out what was best to say in a situation like this only made him come to the conclusion that there weren’t any ‘best thing’ to say. “Umm, well...” Of course Steve knew about Bucky, but he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment so Tony decided it was best to just lie so Steve wouldn’t feel even worse about everything. “He’s... on vacation right now.” "That s'good... he alwys runs hmmself to the ground... don want him to..." Steve's words were slurred and tired. "He won't this time, he's on vacation so don't worry about that, K?" Steve just nodded slowly and seemed content enough with the answer he was given. “Sir, if I may. Wouldn’t it be a good idea to find a cool cloth to place on Captain Rogers forehead to help decrease his body temperature faster?” Jarvis’ voice chirped helpfully. “Yeah, I was gonna do that...” He hadn’t actually thought about that but it was the smart thing to do so he’s not gonna admit to it. After retreating a cool cloth and putting it on Steve’s head, Tony sat down on the couch a little further away from the blond super soldier. “Nnngh... Tony... I don—I don’t feel so good.” Steve slurred in a hushed and low voice. Tony gave a small pat on Steve’s shoulder. “I know buddy, I know.” Sighing while leaning back into the soft couch, he addressed his AI once again. “Jarvis, notify me if his temperature rises, K?” “Of course, sir.”

Letting our another sigh as he looked over to Steve, Tony spoke with a light tone something he hadn’t told anyone but was still pretty sure most people already knew. “I used to hate you, you know.” He addressed Steve even though he knew he couldn’t hear him. Maybe that’s why he was saying this in the first place. “I hated you because I always felt like my father loved you more then he loved me... Always talking about how great you were, how proud he was to have successfully turned you into a super soldier. Comparing me to you, which would always end up with me not being good enough.” Another sigh. He had done that a lot now but he just couldn’t find it in him to care. “That’s part of the reason I acted like a jerk when we first met. But now that I’ve gotten to know you—the real you, not just Captain America but Steve Rogers... I realized you are actually one of the best people a person could meet. Even if you are really patriotic...” He huffed at himself at that. And was about to continue to pour his heart out until Steve groaned and opened his eyes. “Wha—?” He looked around confused. “Tony? What happened?” “Oh good, you’re coherent again. Almost thought you would never come back with all your righteousness, Spangles.” Flashing a cocky smile at Steve as he scowled back at him, clearly demanding a real answer. “You’re sick Capsicle, and you passed out while I was down in my lab. When I came up you were pretty out of it.” He shrugged and to speak, which made Tony wince slightly. “You should save your voice. Seriously it sounds like you’re dying.” “No, I—“ Before finishing his sentence, Steve was thrown into a seemingly painful coughing fit that made his whole body shake with each cough. “My case in point.” Steve only glared with red, watery eyes but soon after just sighed and let his body go limp on the couch. “You still haven’t answered my question.” Tony rolled his eyes at Steve’s slight defiance to do what he was told--which by the way was only said for his own good, but decided to answer anyway so he’d stop talking. “Yes, I did help you. We’re teammates, and as often as you remind everyone about it. Teammates help each other sooo I did.” Steve opened his mouth but Tony cut him before he got a word out. “And for gods sake, don’t talk. Seriously your throat and voice will thank you for it later.” Steve shut his mouth after that, instead deciding to look at Tony with big, baby blue, puppy like eyes. As if he was begging him to let him talk as he wished. Tony let out an annoyed sigh, he wasn’t trying to be mean, he was just trying not to make Steve’s condition worse. “Jarvis, make some tea. Chamomile.” “Yes, sir.” Tony gave a small smile. “It’ll help sooth your throat for when you decide that you’d rather make yourself worse then keep your mouth shut.” Steve rolled his eyes and instantly groaned in pain and clutches his head. Shaking his head Tony turned to the big flat screen across the table. “Wanna watch a movie? That’s something we do when we aren’t feeling a hundred percent here in the 21 century.” Tony looked over to his couch companion. “Yeah, sounds good.” The same strain in his tired voice was still there and Tony raised a brow. “Ah, ah, ah. Tea before talk.” Steve frowned at that and muttered a quiet “whatever” and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at that.


End file.
